El poder corrompe
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Los seres humanos buscamos el poder absoluto. Nos ciega el poder, no nos importa de quién o cómo lo obtengamos. Pero una cosa está clara, y es que el poder acaba corrompiendonos y apartando de nuestro lado a aquellos que nos importan. Puede que incluso ellos sean nuestros ejecutores, aunque antes prefieren abandonarnos.


_**El poder corrompe**_

La noche se alzaba en las ruinas de lo que una vez llegó a ser la Ciudad del Progreso. Los rascacielos que una vez conquistaron las nubes, ahora no eran más que montones de ladrillo y cemento esparcidos por el suelo. La torre del reloj quedó totalmente destruida, el banco donde una vez atracó Jinx era un almacén vacío, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de esqueletos de los zepelines y las aeronaves, el ayuntamiento era una casa derruida al igual que las otras tantas que componían los barrios de Piltover. La famosa comisaría permanecía intacta, pero estaba abandonada y ya no contaba con las famosas agentes que una vez llegaron a albergar.

Los únicos habitantes que existían eran los cadáveres y las almas de los Piltoverianos que quedaron atrapados cuando la caída de la bomba. El polvo enterraba los huesos y el viento arrastraba con él los gritos de las almas en pena. Los ríos negros llevaban consigo las lágrimas de las víctimas y el cielo oscuro tapaba la vista de una ciudad destruida. Cuesta creer que hace unos años allí hubiera una sociedad de la más avanzada tecnología, la misma que acabó con ella.

Una figura caminaba entre los restos de la mítica ciudad. Sus botas negras esparcían el polvo, desenterrando cráneos y más huesos. Dicha figura era un hombre vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo una capucha del mismo color que sus ropajes, pero esto no evitaba que se pudiera ver sus ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno. En su mano izquierda llevaba su más preciada y pesada arma, fruto de su inigualable ingenio. Muchos lo llamaban el Cañón de Mercurio, otros el Martillo de Mercurio.

Para él ahora no era más que un arma negra con plasma rojo en sus filos. Paró en seco cuando se topó con una estatua. Un hombre de piedra agrietado, llevando un arma muy similar a la suya, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Abajo estaba el famoso engranaje rodeando la torre ascendente, el símbolo de Piltover, y a su lado la placa con su nombre. Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana. El hombre apretó el puño, recordando lo que siempre decía.

 _"LUCHO POR UN MAÑANA MEJOR"_

¿Mañana mejor? Realmente no sabía lo que decía. No existía un mañana el momento en el que te quedabas solo, en el que te abandonaban. No existía nada mejor que las noches que había compartido con ella, en las que sus cuerpos se unían, en las que sus labios describían un bello camino por sus pechos, en las que sus manos revolvían su cabello mientras dejaba escapar aquellos suaves gemidos. Noches en las que el la rodeaba y ella se divertía mordiendo su cuello, pues sabía que le provocaba cierto rubor cuando veían sus chupetones. Noches en las que sus delicados dedos recorrían sus pectorales y el sonreía al sentir su tacto. Añoraba las veces en las que ella se ponía cerca de su rostro, con su cabello negriazul cayendo como una cascada a ambos lados de su cara, y esos ojos azules tan brillantes que captaban su atención, esos ojos que lo tenían hipnotizado y no podía evitar pensar en ella una y otra vez.

 _"SIEMPRE ESTOY PREPARADO"_

Apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo podía mentir con tanta alevosía? Cuando ese asqueroso científico zanuita llegó no pudo hacer nada. Tuvieron que salvarle a él, y en su lugar ella fue quien se llevó la peor parte. No murió, pero si se volviera a repetir esa situación no tendría tanta suerte. Su compañera pelirrosa le amenazó, ella también sentía algo por su superior, y el simple hecho que sufriera por su culpa lo detestaba rotundamente.

Tal vez fuera ese uno de los motivos por los que accedió a esa propuesta. Necesitaba ser más fuerte, protegerlos a todos. Protegerla a ella. El trato era simple. Él obedecía sus peticiones a cambio de que obtuviera el poder necesario para garantizar su vida y la de los suyos. Sus amigos más cercanos intentaron detenerle, aquella fuerza era muy oscura, y por más control que tuviera no sería capaz de mantenerla por siempre. Más él no les hizo caso, y así fue como poco a poco le abandonaron.

Cuando esta noticia llegó a oídos de su amada, también intentó detenerle. Aquel poder que le iban dando le estaba transformando. Matar a miembros secretos del gobierno, destruir el núcleo de energía zanuita, usar las armas contra un grupo de tu propia gente simplemente por una mera sospecha. Ella misma le apuntó con su rifle, mientras lloraba porque volviera a ser el de antes. Él diciéndole que lo hacía por ella, pero que le había traicionado al ponerse de parte de ellos. Algo más que su corazón se quebró aquél día.

Lo abandonaron. Lo expulsaron de la ciudad y lo dejaron a su suerte. Pasaron años hasta que vio como la bomba caía sobre la ciudad, la misma arma que vio a ese hombre hacer cada vez que le daba poder. Había sido traicionado, y lo peor es que le habían advertido de ello. Fue un duro golpe, él mismo había sentenciado a Piltover, por eso mismo se odiaba. Había acabado con la vida de todos.

Carga el martillo y empieza a golpearlo contra la estatua. Una y otra vez. Desatando su furia contra el malnacido que causó todo esto. Los golpes resuenan en la ciudad fantasma, la piedra se va agrietando lentamente. Cansado, cambia al cañón y dispara una bola de energía oscura contra la escultura. Ésta impacta de lleno en ella, levantando una nube de polvo mientras los restos se precipitan contra el suelo. Al despejarse ya no queda nada, solamente la base permanece intacta.

Escucha pasos aproximándose a él. No estaba solo. Se gira con el arma cargada, amenazando a esa desconocida que sigue avanzando hacia él.

Llevaba una armadura un tanto extraña. Piezas sueltas de metal negro y gris, prendas hechas de cota de malla bajo dichas protecciones, tatuajes rojos por su brazo izquierdo, el cráneo de una criatura que debía ser monstruosa en vida, sujetado con el cinturón. Una especie de yelmo con visores de energía cubría su rostro, recordándole a un cazador del vacío. Su arma era igual de extraña, demasiado grande para alguien de su estatura, pero aún así era capaz de llevarla. El cañón compuesto por un filo de triple agarre, ocultando esas células de energía que servían como balas.

Se llevó una mano al lateral del extraño casco, sonó un click. El abandonado retrocedió un par de pasos, de los ojos del casco salió una luz roja que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Un análisis.

\- Objetivo número 100. - dijo la misteriosa mujer, cuya voz le recordaba bastante a ella. -Headhuter #4 pide permiso para eliminar. - silencio. Él avanza. - Objetivo en movimiento. - le apunta con su arma, dando lugar a un rifle altamente mejorado. El triple agarre se separa, un rayo láser le apunta a la cabeza. Cae en la cuenta.

\- Caitlyn. - dice con un eco oscuro en su voz. - Sigues viva. -

Su martillo cae al suelo, resonando en la ciudad fantasma. No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, el amor de su vida sigue vivo. El casco se abre, dejando ver su rostro. Los mismos tatuajes rojos adornan sus ojos. Su pelo azulado ahora es totalmente marrón, cortado a capas y algunos mechones atados en pequeñas trenzas. Pero es ella, la famosa sheriff que logró conquistar, con quien tantas noches pasó a su lado. Aquella a quien juró proteger.

\- Te he echado de menos Cait. - Sigue avanzando hacia ella, más eso no evita que le siga apuntando. - Sé que no puedes perdonarme, pues aunque lo hagas no se reparará todo el daño que he hecho. Pero quiero que sepas que te sigo queriendo, y espero que bajo toda esa armadura de cazadora, siga estando la mujer que tanto amé.

\- Eso mismo dije yo cuando te vi así la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? - él no responde, se mantiene en silencio. – _"Necesito este poder, lo necesito para protegerte, pero tú me has traicionado"_ Qué sorpresa que fueras la única persona que sabía lo de la bomba.

\- Me tendieron una trampa...

\- ¡Basta de excusas! - suena un estruendo agudo. Alrededor del abandonado aparece un símbolo rojo con tres garras, las cuales se van cerrando a medida que giran a su alrededor. - Jayce, tú me arrebataste todo lo que tenía aquí simplemente por poder. Yo también te arrebataré todo lo que tienes con este mismo poder, empezando con tu muerte. -

Las puntas de las garras se juntan. La energía del rifle desprende un brillo que ciega a todo aquel que lo mire. El casco de Caitlyn la vuelve a cubrir, y ésta aprieta el gatillo. Bum. El disparo resuena a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, un ruido atronador similar a un rayo que golpea la tierra. Jayce no hace nada por evitarlo. Cae al suelo debido al impacto.

La herida del pecho emana sangre como una fuente emana agua. El dolor es como una serpiente que lo carcome por dentro. No entiende cómo es que sigue vivo, teniendo en cuenta que es una bala de energía del mismo calibre que usaba con su rifle normal, el 49. Los pasos de Caitlyn se acercan a su cuerpo moribundo. Vuelve a tocar aquel extraño yelmo que lleva, el mismo láser lo analiza una vez más.

\- El objetivo está malherido. Pido permiso para eliminarlo rápido. -

Sea quien sea el que esté hablando con ella se lo permite, pues ella junta el cañón a su frente. Jayce alza una mano hacia ella, quiere intentar tocarla, pero lo aparta con su bota con total desprecio. Vuelve a apretar el gatillo.

Tras un fuerte estruendo, la ciudad vuelve a estar una vez más en silencio.

* * *

 _ **He de reconocer, que fue ver la skin de Jayce y pensar en la saga de Star Wars. De hecho, si alguien ha visto el tercer episodio, debería de reconocer la escena.**_

 _ **Y he aquí un one-shot de temáticas, la próxima que haga puede que sea de los cazadores de cabezas. Quién sabe.**_

 ** _Kaiserelle_**


End file.
